


A Very Common Crisis

by MelancholyLyra



Category: Alex Turner (Arctic Monkeys), Alex Turner - Fandom, Arctic Monkeys, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alex Turner Fanfic, Alex Turner fanfiction, Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Sexual Content, The Last Shadow Puppets - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyLyra/pseuds/MelancholyLyra
Summary: This is the story of Adelaine Lovett, a poet and international radio personality who didn't exactly believe in love despite writing so many poems about it, and Alex Turner, a world renowned musician who would do virtually anything to change her mind. And through the pouring rain and hazy days, with sunken eyes and small white lies, they came, they fought, and conquered each others hearts through a rough road.And when these two beloved celebrities meet by chance at a radio event they're both forced to go to, it's a cosmic clash and a love story for the ages. But like all stories, not everything is perfect...
Relationships: alex turner/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Los Angeles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the love ❤️ it's extremely appreciated
> 
> I want to avoid copyright issues so I will not include song lyrics or excerpts of books that will be mentioned in the book. If thats too much of a pain, you can find this all on my Tumblr, @MelancholyTurner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to Lainey, a Los Angeles-based radio disk jockey who was struck by popularity for speaking in poetry, and Alex, a musician and frontman of the band Arctic Monkeys who just got off tour for his latest album, Suck It And See, only to find out he has to fly all the way back to California for a week long event.

Lainey  
[ Los Angeles, California | 2.01 AM ]

She didn’t understand why the words came to her. Or how. They just came as naturally as possible, each one tumbling out her mouth as if they were waiting on the tip of her tongue all day long to finally burst out and be spoken. 

In ways she felt it was natural as breathing. 

Perhaps that was why they chose her to have her own time on the radio. It started as an internship in which all that was done was bring coffee and such, the old cliches. It became something much more than that. 

“When the lights are low and the day has gone by, when you’re curled under the sheets ready to close your eyes, when the angels lure you to your sleep and demons call you from the deep, I’ll be here waiting in the city we bare with our hearts on our chests and love left to the rest. -This is Lainey Lovett on 97.7, KADE FM wishing you a goodnight and pleasant tomorrow. I leave you with this last song that helped me through some tough times and hope it will do the same for you lot. Goodnight, I love you all..”

And that was the job.

Lainey spoke, people listened. She could only hope they would approve. They mostly did. Her poetry touched lives, saved a few. It was more than she could ever ask for.

Okay. Almost more.

Lainey sat back and smiled cheekily as U2’s, ’Every Breaking Wave’ began blasting over the speakers. She turned off her microphone and took off her headphones and began gathering her belongings, when the station manager came in looking like he just struck gold. It was probably been his thinking process when he discovered her ‘talent’, by finding a napkin with words hastily scribbled onto it. She remembered it distinctly, it was only one sentence.

'The world passed by while you watched with wistful eyes, but I was blind.’

In honesty, she didn’t think much of her words. But people seemed to love it.

“Lainey that was great! You truly are spectacular." Ryan beamed as he watched her prepare to leave. Ryan was the station manager and insisted on staying the entire day. (Lainey secretly suspected that he had begun to live there because of marriage trouble but decided to not bring it up.)

Lainey looked up at him with an awkward smile. She felt slightly uncomfortable because she had never gotten used to the compliments that were given to her. "I guarantee you say that to every one you work with.”

“I’ll be frank with you, I say great constantly. But spectacular is a comment I reserve for a select few.”

She eyed a photo across the room and laughed distantly, “Yeah…” Lainey was used to comments about her peculiar radio personality. She tended to speak in poetic lines she came up with on her own. People loved it and would tune in all around the world just to hear her speak. The Radio Station thrived on it as well and even had her open an advice column. 

Ryan, the station manager, continued babbling on about how good today’s segment was when Lainey finally blurted out she needed to go. If there was a god, they knew that whenever Ryan began speaking he never stopped. He nodded and left the room, and it was as simple as that.

On the ride home she turned the radio back to the station and rolled down the window. Her fingers gently tapped against the wheel along to the rhythm of the music playing and she breathed in deeply as the wind beat against her face. King of Pain by the Police echoed through her speakers, it was a personal favorite for her.

She wanted to close her eyes and take everything in but night in Los Angeles was not a good time to drive without looking. But then again, why would you ever want to shut your eyes in a city like this? Lainey’s eyes studied the buildings, their height seeming towering in a way it shielded her from the outside world, keeping her small frail body away from harm and safe from everything else. She worked 3 hours a day yet made a good amount of money. The only price she’d have to pay is to work late, 11pm - 2am.

Lainey didn’t mind as much as she should’ve, she enjoyed driving around at night and watching the city go by her. It was large, endless. She didn’t ever think she’d escape.

And frankly, she didn’t want to ever leave it.

[ Los Angeles, California | 2.34 AM ]

Lainey’s eyes took a moment to adjust to the light, driving around in the dark of the night with only streetlights and the light of the glistening moon and stars didn’t exactly cope well with going home to a fully lit apartment. 

The door was unlocked and you could hear the TV from out in the hallway, and a neighbor shot a glare at her as she entered her apartment.

Now the apartment wasn’t much.

The walls were pristine white, granted, but the rest? Pillows lied lazily on the couch, a blanket tossed on the floor. And not to mention the kitchen, dishes piled in the sink to the point you could hardly tell there WAS a sink. Some paintings hung on the wall at Shawn’s request(her roommate), the rest lies in a little pile in the corner waiting to be sold. 

That was the trouble of living an artist. There would always be a pile of things waiting to be sold off and shown off to the world, and you never knew when your next paycheck was. Lainey loved Shawn, but she wished he’d get a job on the side. 

A dirty blonde man was lying down on the couch in his square Clark Kent style glasses, snoring softly. Lainey attempted to tiptoe to the bedroom to get some rest but the crinkling of something under her foot made him awake.

Shawn sat up and rubbed his eyes, then blinked twice and smiled at her. “Hey, there you are.”

“Why are you still up?” She asked before he could question anything else.

“Oh, I was waiting for you.” He said plainly. Shawn’s green eyes were red from either television or lack of sleep. It was honestly difficult to tell which it was.

“Why? You know I don’t get home til’ the morning.”

Shawn frowned the spoke after a short pause, “I thought we could watch a movie.”

“I’m tired,” she lied. Lainey wasn’t sleepy at all. She just didn’t feel it was fair he stayed home the entire day while she always had to run errands or travel for the station. Sure, her shifts weren’t long, she was thankful for that, but that was just the radio time. When Lainey wasn’t a disc jockey she was a writer. And even though she would love to do writing full time, they needed the cash.

Of course, there was the journalism aspect of her career, interviewing rock stars and other figures of pop culture. Writing articles for the station’s website about current problems in the media. Someone had to keep the money coming, and with Shawn staying at home all the time and painting, it sort of began to get on her nerves after several years. There were days he wouldn’t try at all. And lately, she noticed he hadn’t been bringing in much money before he would at least pay ¼th of the bill. Something was definitely up, but that was a discussion for another time. 

To break the silence, she finally spoke. “I’m going to bed. You should too, how long have you been on that couch?”

“All day.” Shawn scratched his head and smiled at her. It was a cute and nice smile, and she remembered why she had Shawn there. Sometimes she got lonely and Shawn was amazing company because when you got past his exterior (a starving broke artist), he was a good friend and a great shoulder to lean on. Lainey loved Shawn an awful lot. "Goodnight, Lain.“

"Goodnight, Shawn.” She kissed the top of his head and messed up his hair, and then walked to her room.

Lainey’s room was gray, with a bunch of Shawn’s paintings hung up on the walls (per his request) and a plant in the corner. She wasn’t that into decorating, so whenever she left for a week or so to do interviewing for the radio station, she would find something new in her room that her roommate would put. 

As she pulled off her jeans to go to bed, she sighed and opened the window. The Los Angeles city outline was there as always, and she wasn’t sure why but some nights when she’d open her window, she’d expect something other than the city she loved so much. She felt greedy for it though, how could a city like this sometimes not feel like enough? Just moments earlier while she was driving she wanted to cry because of how lucky she felt to be there.

'Surely there’s something better than this.’

___/\\_/\/\\___

Alex  
[ Somewhere in England | 10 AM ]

“Okay, Alex…” The man before him sighed rubbing his temples. “We need you to go back to California for a while. LA to be exact.”

Alex death glared at the man behind his dark aviator glasses. He wouldn’t be able to see his expression, but he was extremely annoyed. It had only been earlier in the year that Arctic Monkeys had released their album Suck it and See. Now after a while of touring they were promised most of November and December off before they picked it back up again in 2012. They had done days and days of traveling and playing, leaving Alex to a sweaty mess. After Alex had done his time, he had planned to relax and perhaps write a bit. He missed being able to stay up till 3 AM and then sleep in till the afternoon. He wanted to settle down for a moment and just enjoy his life, because before he knew it, his thirties would swoop in and take any chance he had to enjoy himself. “…What?”

He understood that his manager was just doing his job, but he at least wished that he would have some sympathy for Alex’s free time. It was already stressful enough when everywhere you went a flock of paparazzi would follow you anywhere you went. 

“Look, I’m really sorry. Truly. But the fan base there- outstanding. Now, It’s just a small festival, a radio station is hosting with local talent. You’ll only be there a week. AND, It’s a very fantastic cause. The festival is for fundraising for an organization that helps out aspiring artists and all that. You were there at one point. It would be great media coverage if you were there, and good promotion for Suck it and See.”

Alex looked down at the desk that separated them. If it weren’t for the furniture, he might have thrown something, “What songs?”

“They will give you a list. Miles Kane will be there as well, so it might be something for Last Shadow Puppets.”

Alex nodded and looked up at the other man. Well, at least if Miles were there it’d be slightly more tolerable. Miles was his best friend after all. “Alright, just a week. Nothing more.”

“Great! That’s great. I’ll call and confirm.” His manager beamed proudly and stood up. “You’re doing fantastic Alex, don’t you worry about a single thing.”

Alex Turner didn’t respond, he just stayed seated with a frown on his face. This would only be one more annoyance, but hey, he gave up his normal life for the rock and roll life. He never expected to make it so big in Europe, or the world. When he signed to a label he sold his soul away.

-

Later on, Alex was lying in bed and scrolling through his phone. He hadn’t bothered to change into other clothes and at this point didn’t care if his clothes got wrinkled or not. He looked up the festival that he had accepted to attend online, to see who else might be there. After about 30 minutes of research, he went to the radio station’s website. Immediately on the front page, he was greeted by a video of a beautiful woman interviewing Jack White. Her hair was long and black and her eyes were a shade of emerald green. 

She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a white halter top that took his breath away. How could someone be this beautiful? And he had seen and had his fair share of gorgeous women. There was no way this woman was single.

In the interview, she leaned forward onto her knees as she asked Jack White questions, and that drove Alex a little wild for some reason. There was a natural charm and ease to her that drew him to her. Even Jack White had a smile on his face as she spoke, and he wasn’t exactly known for being the smiley type of man.

This gorgeous mystery woman had a definite way with words, each syllable carefully is chosen and sewn into each other into a blanket of grandeur. Her voice was smooth as silk and filled with sweet honey, that it even made Alex get goosebumps. "Ah fuck.“ He mumbled to himself. Alex silently hoped that she wouldn’t interview him, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. He was always nervous around gorgeous women. As she spoke, he noticed that occasionally she would speak in what seemed like poetry. He was claimed as one of the greatest lyricists (or according to a bunch of web articles he was) and even he couldn’t help but envy and admire her talent. 

He wanted to learn and to understand her. Frankly, he couldn’t wait to meet this mistress of words. Well, it wouldn’t be very long till he had to fly out to Los Angeles, and part of him could not even contain his excitement.


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex arrives in Los Angeles and officially meets Lainey for the first time, and is absolutely smitten by her.

Alex

[ Los Angeles | 10.21 AM ]

For the first time in forever, Alex had a pleasant experience at the airport. He wasn't attacked by paparazzi or stared at as if he had a second head. He sat in first class and they gave him a bottle of champagne an endless amount of lovely snacks, in the small portions that you could only ever find on airplanes. He finished the entire bottle of champagne, giving him a nice buzz, and he had a small smile on his face. 

Now, he was in a car and staring out the window at the city before him. Los Angeles was pretty and had so much to offer, but it wasn't anything like Sheffield. Sheffield wasn't as grand or large. Sheffield was a dainty little city in England which he had grown up in. Honestly, Los Angeles was scary to him.

Part of Alex just wanted to get the entire week over with and go back home and spend time with his family. Today, he just had to show his face at the festival and do whatever he'd like. He was just glad Miles Kane would be there for company.

For now, he had finally gotten the mystery woman out of his mind.

[ Los Angeles | 11.13 AM ]

After Alex had checked in at the hotel he was to stay at, he went straight to the radio station. He wasn't sure if it was going to be at the station the entire week, but when he arrived, he nearly freaked out. The radio station was huger than any other station he'd been at. But this was Los Angeles, so it must've of been so basic to everyone else. The parking lot was filled with people and booths, each booth with a different game or food for those who came. Some kids ran around laughing and playing tag. Teens hung out in small groups, doing whatever adolescents did those days.

He cleared his throat and turned away when suddenly an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

Miles Kane himself.

The grinning man held two beers, shoving one at Alex. Alex took it obligingly, glad to have some alcohol because the champagne wasn't enough. He didn't do well at social events. Miles pointed his large finger at Alex's chest with a smile that the Chesire Cat would be envious of, and his drunkness was quite obvious. "Ay you made it! Fucking crispy!"

"'Course, Kane."

Miles whispered in Alex's ear, his breath hot and he spat a bit. "Good that, buncha girls here that are sparkling on the eyelids."

Alex laughed dryly. Today, he didn't really care about any girl. He just wanted to get used to the time before he overslept or something.

"Why don't we get summin' to eat? Help each other out a bit 'n get each other a lass?" Miles was wearing a blue suit with a white button-up with flowers imprinted on it, which seemed awfully formal for an event like this.

"I think I'm fine."

"Suit yourself, mate." Miles left him alone and wandered off to bother a group of girls.

Alex stood there holding his beer and feeling extremely awkward. Here, people did recognize him, and that was obvious because of the number of people who did double-takes at him. As his fingers tapped along to the song playing in the background, Alex let his eyes wander. There were people he recognized but didn't know enough to say anything, so he walked over to a couch that was set up under a tent next to the lemonade stand. He nursed his beer and stared at the floor, attempting to avoid anyone trying to approach him and speak to him. 

The Los Angeles weather was warm and he regretted wearing a jacket immediately. He felt the couch dip next to him and didn't look up, and just stared at the person's shoes. They wore white converse with words they had scribbled on them. The woman sighed, and finally spoke, "I'm guessing you don't want to be here either, huh?"

That voice.

That voice

He looked up and saw the girl he had seen in the interview with Jack White, and his throat hitched in anticipation. Why was he so thrilled? He felt like a kid. And just seeing her-

She had a cute lopsided smile on her face, and her black hair was pulled back into a messy bun. The woman looked like a statue because of how ethereal she seemed. Even her sitting position, with one leg on top of the other and a glass of lemonade in her hand.

"To be frank, yeh." He held out his hand for her to shake then realized what a stupid greeting it was. Alex noticed that as he spoke, his accent thickened to the point it seemed as if his words slurred together. Or maybe it was the fact he was flustered and the addition of the alcohol. "Alexander Turner. Er, Alex. Meh name, I mean."

She laughed and shook his hand. The woman's hands were soft and dainty, unlike his which were calloused from all the guitar playing. "Alex," she repeated, her smooth voice was repeating his name, tasting the way it felt on her lips. Even her just saying his name felt like the sweetest poetry. "An English boy." She grinned widely as if this amused her. "I'm Adelaine Lovett. Lainey."

"Lainey." He repeated jokingly, making her laugh. He felt his cheeks burn. Despite his reputation as a rock and roll connoisseur who dated supermodels and actresses, he was extremely timid around women.

She sensed his tension and Lainey smiled at him reassuringly. "But who doesn't love a good English boy, don't worry about it."

Before he could ask her what she meant by that, a man with dirty blonde hair and glasses came up to them. "Hey Lain, they wanted me to remind you the interview is in 5 minutes." He glanced between Lainey and Alex quickly but then settled his gaze on Lainey.

The raven headed woman frowned and eyed Alex with a sympathetic gaze. He felt as if he was drowning into her eyes. He pinched himself. Don't be a child, Alex. "I'm sorry to cut off our conversation so short but duty calls, you know... but we can speak later if you wish. Or you can watch. "

"I think I'd like tha." Alex

"I would too, Alex." She smiled.

The three of them walked inside the actual radio building and into a recording studio. The dirty blonde man glanced at Alex multiple times, with his mouth partially open as if he wanted to say something. Awestruck-or star stuck?

There were 4 boys sitting at a table together, each were wide-eyed and smiling. They were new to the music industry, Alex could tell. They couldn't have been more than 20, and were a part of a band that Alex had never heard of, but then again Alex didn't listen to that much modern stuff. And judging by the way they elbowed each other and messed around, they were definitely in their late teens. Alex remembered when his mates and he were like that, but he was always too shy to say anything. There was Jamie, the looks, Matt and Nick, the funny ones, and Alex was always the shy one. That was until he developed a sense of fashion. Lainey took her seat across from the boys, and adjusted the microphone in front of her.

While the boys barely all fit at the table and were seated shoulder to shoulder, Lainey sat the same way she did on the couch outside, with her gaze at them looking as if it were an invitation for battle. They instantly settled down but still had light smiles on their face. Lainey was gorgeous, and Alex could tell the boys thought so too by the way they eyed her.

"3, 2, 1," An older man called out, signaling for the interview to start. 

Lainey chimed up, her tone deepening to what he heard in the Jack White interview. "Lacey Lovett here with the lovely-"

By instinct, everyone crowded around them, but they were all so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Lainey held such power in the room that everyone was transfixed on her. She was a magnet to people around her, an unmistakable force seeming to draw everyone near. 

Alex watched intently wanting to sear every one of her words into his own skin.

Lainey

[ Los Angeles | 11.45 AM ]

"And so that was that, or so it seemed-" Her blue eyes focused on a camera that had set its sights on her. The audience was getting restless and waiting for her to continue speaking. Lainey was a mystery that they needed to solve, and each of her words were a clue as to who she was. She was famous in LA, but outside of it, she was nothing. "This exchange had ended from the beginning. Our darling friends have got to go, and we sincerely hope you enjoyed the show."

She paused for a moment to take it in then continued with the finishing line that she used every time. "I'll be here waiting in the city we bare with our hearts on our chests and love left to the rest. -This is Lainey Lovett on 97.7, KADE FM wishing you a good day and pleasant tomorrow." The truth was, they would never understand those words. The crowd cheered afterward but Lainey felt a bit empty. Usually, when she began speaking she didn't know what about, it just led into awkward directions and she'd flow with it. But this time she knew exactly what she was talking about.

She watched a couple of people's faces and she could see their minds trying to put together the pieces as to what she could be speaking about. They wouldn't know, and they probably never will. It was all up for interpretation and would remain that way. Lainey's eyes landed on a teenage girl in the crowd watching her with wide eyes. She was transfixed on Lainey, with her lips parted slightly. And as soon as she made eye contact they flushed a violent crimson and turned away. A small smile crossed her face, it was moments like these, seeing her poetry affect someone, that made everything worth it.

"Thank you for listening, guys." Lainey beamed. The people all crowded outside of the building, and she made her way through them.

The people around her continued cheering and eventually fanned out throughout the area finding something else to do. She remained sitting on that love seat she had claimed for herself earlier by the lemonade stand and scanned the people for the person she was talking to earlier.

Alex.

Lainey couldn't find him however and didn't feel like walking around and engaging in conversation with people. She wasn't exactly the type who loved to socialize every day which was ironic considering her job choice.

She just looked at her lemonade glass and traced her finger around the rim of it.

"Ahem." A deep voice said. A deep English voice, mind you. She had looked up to see Alex holding another glass of lemonade. In his other, there was a new bottle of beer than the one he nursed earlier. "I saw yeh nearly finished yehr lemonade, and since we're already 'ere, I thought I'd get a couple of good boy points if I got yeh another." He said softly. There was a gentleness to his voice, that she thought was cute, but maybe it was just the accent. Lainey took it from him, and for a moment their hands touched again. He had a musician's hands. They felt dexterous and strong. Maybe that's why he felt obligated to show up to this event. Not because he wanted to, but because he was forced there.

The woman took the opportunity to study him and his appearance. The dark blue jeans he wore fitted him well and paired with his black t-shirt, he looked good. Over that, he wore a jean jacket that looked like it had gone through a rough time. Alex's eyes were kind, and he had that kind of expression that made him look confused. His nose was long, but it suited his face well and honestly added to his attractiveness. 

After she had broken away from her train of thought, her lips curled into a smile and she took a long sip from the lemonade. "Thank you, Alex."

He sat next to her again and leaned forward on his knees, clutching his beer close as if someone might take it. Alex noticed her staring and laughed awkwardly, "I don't do well at social events. It's a tad bit easier for meh to get sozzled."

Lainey understood his hesitant manner. She had to deal with so many shy celebrities it was almost unbelievable, but luckily she usually knew what to do or say to ease them.

She nodded, "I started off as an intern here, then one day my boss suddenly told me to take over for someone who was sick and then... this happened." She said gesturing to the people. "First thing I did? I locked myself in a closet..." Lainey lowered her tone a bit "- and I cried a bit too."

Alex looked up at this and smiled. His eyes were a deep brown and seemed like the wistful type of someone beyond their years. She took a sip from the lemonade he had handed to her and smiled sweetly at him. Alex already seemed a little bit more relaxed at this point. "Joost a bit?" He teased.

She burst into laughter at this and nearly choked on her drink, "Okay okay... You got me." He was right, she actually threw a full-on tantrum because of it. Due to all the pent up anxiety and the fact she got so used to the routine of being an intern, the sudden change where everyone knew her name was so terrifying. Lainey never felt comfortable being in a position of power, she would rather sit back and watch the world go by her. The woman was okay with just existing and letting everyone else take the spotlight.

Alex chuckled lightly and eyes his eyes twinkled in a cute manner. Rather than seem like a man, he seemed like a shy teenage boy. He drank some more of his beer and then opened his mouth to speak again, "Yeh know Adelaine Lovett, yeh're a very interesting brew."

Lainey giggled at the use of her first name. No one in her life had ever actually called her by that, and the foreignness of hearing it roll off Alex's tongue was exciting. 

"Speaking of brew, would yeh fanceh 'aving a drink with meh? Like properleh, and not sitting on a couch outside in the burning sun in a place where neither of us realleh want to be?"

She realized he was sort of asking her out, but a part of her brain couldn't comprehend it. "Burning sun? God, this is the nicest weather we've had in a while. But yes, Alex. I'd love to."

His lips cracked into a small smile. "Alrighteh, cool."

All of a sudden, a man with a shaved head and a large grin appeared in front of them, wearing a peculiar blue suit. "Alex, introduce meh to your friend 'ere, eh?" He said, causing Lainey to look between the two men with obvious confusion.

Alex smiled, "Adelaine, meet meh best mate, Miles fookin' Kane."


End file.
